fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Lates
|image= |name=Hibiki Laytis |kanji=ヒビキ・レイティス |romanji=''Hibiki Reitisu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Blonde |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Trimens |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Karen Lilica (former lover; deceased) |education=Unknown |magic=Archive |alias= Hundred Night |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut= |japanese voice=Takashi Kondō |english voice= }} Hibiki Laytis (known as Hundred Night Hibiki) is one of the mages who belong to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens. Appearance Hibiki is a rather tall young man with a slim build who sports long spiky blonde hair framing his head. His facial features are quite handsome (a commodity for the Trimens, save for Ichiya). In his first appearance, he is seen wearing a black blazer with a pinstriped shirt underneath, and dark pants. His attire has the Blue Pegasus insignia located over the side of his left shoulder, and also has a pair of white stripes around the and wrists ankles. For footwear, he wears high-quality dress shoes Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womaniser in that he usually charms up to any female (regarless of the age) he meets for the first time ever. Often with little to no shame even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild; the length of his membership goes so far back it is said that he is considered one of Bob's right hand men. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica but their relationship ended when she was murdered on a mission. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but it doesn't interfere with his work. Synopsis Oración Seis arc He, along with Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki act as greeters to the other members of the Light Team. Though they're more womanizers then anything instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell) and he, like his team, is very rude to the other men. After the representatives gather at their guild to discuss the threat of Oración Seis, he along with Eve and Ren, rush out with the other to go find the dark guild and indeed quickly locate their target. However the Oración Seis easily decimate them and kidnapped Wendy (as well as Happy) but are saved from death thanks to Jura Nekis. The bunch soon regroup to save their kidnapped members. Hibiki stays behind with Lucy and Erza, the latter whose been poisoned by Cobra, to look after them as well as guide the other back to their location once they've found their targets. It is here, he reveals to Lucy that she has gained a rather fearsome reputation because of Natsu's antics. After Natsu Dragneel finds Wendy, Hibiki helps Natsu find his and Lucy's position through his magic. Allowing him to reach Erza just in time and allow Wendy to cure her of the poison. However no sooner then this task is accomplished, Jellal Fernandes activates Nirvana, which Hibiki knows about having been informed by Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki secretly. Both Erza and Natsu split from the group at this point and Wendy nearly succumbs to the power of Nirvana due to her negative thoughts, forcing Hibiki to knock her out for her own safety. He then carries Wendy while Lucy, Charle, Happy and he try to follow after their friends. Hibiki explaining Nirvana's purpose along the way. However they soon come across Angel who nearly kills Natsu having incapacitated him by exploiting his motion sickness. Lucy does battle against the Oración Seis member with Hibki nearly joining in. But he is wounded when Angel takes control of Sagittarius and hits him in the shoulder, leaving Hibiki out for most of the fight. As the battle continues, Angel mentions she was the one who killed Hibiki's fellow member, Karen, who was also his girlfriend. This news greatly shocks Hibiki and he is nearly affected by Nirvana due to his negative thoughts but he manages to suppress them. Later he watches as Lucy nearly sacrifices herself to free Karen's former spirit, Aries, from Angel's grasp. But is save when Angel's spirit, Gemini, can't bring themselves to kill her after reading Lucy's heart and finding she purely loves all Celestial Spirits. As Angel dismisses them, Hibiki comes up at Lucy from behind seemingly affected by Nirvana and makes to strangle Lucy. But its a ruse to get Angel off her guard while he uploads a top level spell into Lucy's mind, mentioning to her that it was her love of Celestial Spirits that saved him from Nirvana. He then passes out from exertion but accomplishes his task as his power allows Lucy to fire off the spell and defeat Angel. As he recuperates, he leads the rest of the Light Team on board the Christine (repaired in a make-shift manner by the Mages who were using their individual magics in tandem to enable the vessel to fly once again) a charge against Nirvana to save the Cait Shelter Guild as Zero attempts to destroy it. He becomes shock when Zero reveals he himself uses Archive as well. Being successful in finding Nirvana's weakness, he forwards it to the others and leaves the rest to them. As they succeed, he regroups with them and learns Cait Shelter's secret. As they part, he and Eve save Ren from Lyon Bastia. Magic and Abilities Hibiki is mostly an information-broker specialist type of mage who excels in the exchanging and channelling of information and data to his comrades and vice-versa. With this, he is capable of coordinating their movements as well as knowing their present conditions. Because of this, Hibiki usually distances himself from the battlefield and acts as a command center of sorts, but is capable of defending himself should the need arise [[Archive|''Archive '']](古文書 Komonjo lit. Palaeography): Hibiki's magic is the ability to compress information and send it to multiple people at once, such as how Hibiki produced projections of pictures which he used to help illustrate who the Oración Seis were. At other times, he does this by manifesting magical interfaces with digital-like runes and screens suspended in the air that showcases data and information in a computer desktop-like fashion complete with keyboard function so he could manually survey the accumulated information close to where he is. He can also use his abilities to guide people back to a certain location by downloading the location directly into that person's mind as well as talking to them directly via the mind. Perhaps the most useful aspect of this magic is the ability to compress information on even high-level spells into his magical database for future use, or (provided he is in no condition to use it himself) download it to someone else's mind to be used at their disposal. Spells: Archive_Magic.jpg|Hibiki's archive magic Hibiki_using_him_magic_to_talk_with_natsu.jpg|Telepathy Transfer_information.jpg|Transfer Informations Hibiki_wendy.jpg|Mind Control Hibiki_shield.jpg|Shield *'Telepathy:' His magic allow him to communicate with other people just using his mind. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances. However, it is likely that he can only establish this connection to individuals that he knows, met, and is personally familiar with. Other users of Archive are also capable of intercepting the connection, as Zero has demonstrated, by "jacking-in" *'Transfer Informations:' Hibiki uses his magic to transfer some information into person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since Hibiki can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can navigate allies on where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that he could transfer also includes (but probably not limited to) the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments like Uranometria. Unfortunately, bestowing such information to another person is not without drawbacks; it seems to induce a mental strain that lasts for the duration of the download (though Lucy was perfectly fine after performing Uranometria, albeit could not remember any details of it after that). As such, Hibiki claims that executing the skill based on the information he provides can and must only be used once in a lifetime by the recepient. *'Mind Reading/Control:' Hibiki's ability to transfer information allows him also to manipulate, to a limited degree, the minds of others. He uses this aspect of his powers to knock Wendy unconscious so she does not continue to blame herself for the incidents caused by the Oracion Six and become affected by Nirvana. *'Shield:' Hibiki can use his magic to create a magic shield. It is unknown to what degree it could stand up to assaults, both magical or otherwise, but was powerful enough to block an Ice-Make spell cast by Gemini (who was assuming Gray's form and abilities at that time) Trivia *He has a cross-like earing on his left ear. *According to the Blue Pegasus membership card, Hibiki likes all females and dislikes bugs. His handsome features consistently places him fairly high in the Weekly Sorceror's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking, and maybe why so many girls sign up for the Guild he is affiliated with. He apparently has no personal preference in any particular lady, but rumors circulating about him spread nonetheless, spanning about 18 (unconfirmed) legends about him so far Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members